parodiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sesame Street (TellyMonsterRulez2019 Style)
TellyMonsterRulez2019's TV-spoof of Sesame Street ('69-'19). Cast: *Kermit the Frog - Kermit (Sam and Friends) *Big Bird - Telly Monster (Sesame Street) *Ernie - Ernie (Sesame Street: Old School) *Bert - Proto-Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street: Old School) *Oscar the Grouch - Bert (Sesame Street: Old School) *Cookie Monster - Grover (Sesame Street) *Proto-Grover - Proto-Gonzo (The Muppets) *Grover - Gonzo (The Muppets) **Super Grover (2.0) - Super Gonzo (The Muppets) *Herry Monster - Dr. Teeth (The Muppets) *Prairie Dawn - Penny (The Rescuers) *Snuffy Snuffleupagus - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Johnson - Mr. Johnsonesque Muppet (Sesame Street: Old School) *Telly Monster - Snuffy Snuffleupagus (in his Telly Monster cosplay) (Sesame Street) *Elmo - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Rosita - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Zoe - Rosita (Sesame Street) *Murray Monster - Filfil (Alam Simsim) *Abby Cadabby - Rebecca (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Sesame Street - Sesame Street, Portland, IN Seasons/Movies: #Season 1 ('69-'70) #Season 2 ('70-'71) #Season 3 ('71-'72) #Season 4 ('72-'73) #Season 5 ('73-'74) #Season 6 ('74-'75) #Season 7 ('75-'76) #Season 8 ('76-'77) #Season 9 ('77-'78) #Season 10 ('78-'79) #Season 11 ('79-'80) #Season 12 ('80-'81) #Season 13 ('81-'82) #Season 14 ('82-'83) #Season 15 ('83-'84) #Season 16 ('84-'85) #''Follow That Monster'' ('85) #Season 17 ('85-'86) #Season 18 ('86-'87) #Season 19 ('87-'88) #''The Best of Ernie and Grover'' ('88) #Season 20 ('88-'89) #Season 21 ('89-'90) #Season 22 ('90-'91) #Season 23 ('91-'92) #Season 24 ('92-'93) #Season 25 ('93-'94) #''The Best of Cookie Monster'' ('94) #Season 26 ('94-'95) #''Grover's Best Bites'' ('95) #Season 27 ('95-'96) #Season 28 ('96-'97) #Season 29 ('97-'98) #''Cookie-Monsterpalooza'' ('98) #''The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street'' ('98) #Season 30 ('98-'99) #''The Adventures of Cookie Monster in Grouchland'' ('99) #Season 31 ('00) #Season 32 ('01) #Season 33 ('02) #Season 34 ('03) #''The Street We Live On'' ('04) #Season 35 ('04) #''A Celebration of Me, Gonzo'' ('04) #Season 36 ('05) #Season 37 ('06) #Season 38 ('07) #Season 39 ('08) #''Rebecca in Wonderland'' ('08) #Season 40 ('09-'10) #Season 41 ('10) #Season 42 ('11-'12) #Season 43 ('12-'13) #Season 44 ('13-'14) #Season 45 ('14-'15) #Season 46 ('16) #Season 47 ('17) #Season 48 ('17-'18) #Season 49 ('18-'19) Distributors: *Jim Henson (seasons 1-32) *Buena Vista (seasons 1-10) *Lyrick Studios (seasons 11-26, The Best of Ernie and Grover, The Best of Cookie Monster, Grover's Best Bites) *DreamWorks SKG (Follow That Monster) *Sony Wonder (seasons 27-49, Cookie-Monsterpalooza, The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street, The Street We Live On, A Celebration of Me, Gonzo, Rebecca in Wonderland) *Universal (The Adventures of Cookie Monster in Grouchland) Gallery: Kermitprototype2.jpg|Kermit as Kermit the Frog Tellymonster.jpg|Telly Monster as Big Bird Ernie1.jpg|Ernie as Ernie Oscarthegrouchprototype.jpg|Proto-Oscar the Grouch as Bert Bert1.jpg|Bert as Oscar the Grouch Grover.jpg|Grover as Cookie Monster Gonzoprototype.jpg|Proto-Gonzo as Proto-Grover Gonzo.jpg|Gonzo as Grover Drteeth.jpg|Dr. Teeth as Herry Monster Penny.jpg|Penny as Prairie Dawn Colonelhathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Snuffy Snuffleupagus Mrjohnsonesquemuppet.jpg|Mr. Johnsonesque Muppet as Mr. Johnson Snuffytelly.jpg|Snuffy Snuffleupagus (in his Telly Monster cosplay) as Telly Monster Cookiemonster.jpg|Cookie Monster as Elmo Ellie.jpg|Ellie as Rosita Rosita.jpg|Rosita as Zoe Filfil.jpg|Filfil as Murray Monster Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca as Abby Cadabby Gonzosuperhero.jpg|Super Gonzo as Super Grover (2.0) Category:Sesame Street Category:Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:TV-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:TellyMonsterRulez2019